


The Bee and the Tree

by wannaliveindeansdimples



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Bee!Castiel, Fluff, Gen, Tree!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 04:32:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1591805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannaliveindeansdimples/pseuds/wannaliveindeansdimples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is carpenter bee in need of a new home. Dean is a tree who needs company. </p><p> </p><p>  <em>Based on the fic prompt "I need Cas as a bee, buzzing to Deeeean."</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bee and the Tree

**Author's Note:**

> This is nothing but silly unadulterated fluff about Cas as a bee and Dean as a tree. No plot, no angst, just fluff and buzzing.
> 
>  
> 
> [UPDATE: New fuzzy fan art by the lovely and talented [SuchFun_AreWe](http://suchfunarewe.tumblr.com)!]

Castiel was a carpenter bee. He had lived in a nest on top of hillside for many months, but the elders had told him it was time for a new nest. They sent several scouts out to find a new location and Castiel had volunteered to be one of them. He didn’t expect to find anything suitable, but he liked to explore the world around him. Life as a bee was most enjoyable, as far as he was concerned. He loved flying more than anything else.

After he’d been flying for what seemed like a long time, just enjoying the scenery, a tree on the edge of a cliff caught his eye. The tree itself was majestic, so tall and strong it looked like it might stand forever. What fascinated Castiel, however, and made him fly closer, was the color green in its leaves. They were the most beautiful color he thought he had ever seen.

As he flew close enough to inspect the tree, the branches started to rustle and sway.

“Hey there, little dude. Don’t get many bees around here.”

Castiel, too young to have ever had a tree speak to him, was taken aback. He tried to come up with a suitable answer, but the tree spoke again.

“My name iss Dean. What’ss yourss?” The whispering wind carried Dean’s S’s in a pleasantly soothing way.

“Hello, Deeeean. My name is Castiiiiiel,” the bee was finally able to reply.

“Nice to meet you, Cassss,” the tree replied. He sounded as though he were smiling. Castiel didn’t know if trees could smile, but he bet this one tried his best. “Ssso what bringss you out thiss way, Casss? You looking for flowersss?”

“I am looking for a place to build a new nest.”

“I thought beess lived in hivess?”

"I am a carpenter beeee, Deeeean. We make nests in wood.”

“Ah. I ssee. Well, if you’re interessted, I’ve got a nicce dead branch in the back.”

Castiel flew around to look, buzzing past a few leaves as he did so. The tree laughed and told Castiel that his wings tickled. Castiel couldn’t help smiling a bit. Then he inspected the branch carefully, squinting his eyes as much as a bee could and tilting his head this way and that, to measure.

“Thank you for the offer, Deeean, but I’m afraid it won’t accommodate all my hive mates.”

“Hive matess? I thought it would jusst be you, Casss.”

  
  
“Oh. No, only mating pairs usually build nests by themselves, Deeean.”

“You’re not mating thiss year?”

“It is of no interest to meee.”

“Well, if you change your mind, the branch is yourss.”

Castiel would have flown away then, but a sudden rainstorm halted his flight. Dean told him to take shelter in a little hollow on his trunk and Castiel did, huddling up to keep as far away from the moisture as possible. He was grateful when Dean brought a branch down so that a leaf covered the opening. It made the whole hollow fill with green light and Castiel found it very, very soothing.

“Sso tell me about yoursself, Casss. What doess a bee like you like to do?”

“I like to fly. Nectar is nice and I like sleeeping in the nest, but flying makes meee very happyyy.”

“I bet. All that wind in your wingss and being able to sssee everything. I’d be sscared of it mysself, but it’ss why I chosse thiss cliff.”

“What about you, Deeean? What does a treee do for pleasure?”

“I eat a lot - growing my rootss near where appless have fallen and decayed iss my favorite. I lissten to the mussic around me. I let the wind russtle my leavess. Getss lonely, though,” the tree admitted. “It’ss nicce having ssomeone to talk to for a change. Usually, I only ssee birdss who poop on me and lessser inssectss who can’t really sspeak.”

“I am surrounded by other beees all the time, but all they want to talk about is what is good for the hive and how to make us stronger, what the children will neeed. They thiink I am weeird beecause my eyes are blue instead of black. It is nice talking of other thiiings. And talking with you, Deeean.”

They talked about wind and flying and all manner of things for a long time, until the storm passed. When it was obvious that the rain had stopped, Castiel poked his small back head outside, squinting again at the sudden brightness. Dean laughed at him.

“What is so funnyy, Deeean?”

“You look cute when you make that facce, Casss.”

“How can you seee meee?”

“I sssee with my leavesss.”

“Oh. So when you covered the hole I was sheltering in with that leeeaf, you were watching meee?”

“Ssure. It’ss rude not to look when ssomeone is sspeaking, issn’t it?”

“I suppose.”

“Sso, lissten, Casss? I wass thinking. Would you like to sstay here with me? I know ussually only mated pairss live by themsselvess, but it’ss been really nicce having you here and you ssaid you liked not talking about hive thingss. Sso whaddya ssay?”

“I would like that, Deeean.”

And so, instead of flying away in search of another suitable location, Castiel went out to drink a little nectar and then returned. Since he was having such a nice time talking to Dean, he decided to leaving tunneling for a while and just sleep that night in the little hollow in Dean’s trunk. It was very comfortable and warm and he knew Dean would keep him safe from predators.

Everyday they spent hours talking. Castiel would go out flying for a while, eat and then return. Dean would tell him what new meal he had found for himself. Once Dean told him it was the nutrients left from a dead cow, which sounded disgusting, but Dean seemed to have enjoyed it. When Dean asked what nectar tasted like, Castiel brought back some extra and laid it on the ground for Dean to absorb.

Castiel loved flying, but when it rained, it was difficult for him to go out and get food. Dean didn’t like watching him go hungry, so he suggested that Castiel find a way to gather some flower seeds and bring them back. He could grow them under the spread of Dean’s branches. Dean dropped a small leaf which Castiel fashioned into a basket to carry the seeds in.

Castiel never made it back to see his hive mates again, but he didn’t mind. He built a home with Dean, his tree, and they were happy for the rest of their days.


End file.
